wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A Pyrrhian Christmas (BIG COLLAB, SIGN UP NOW)
This is a wiki-wide Christmas Collab! Sign up for a chapter now on Golden's blog Chapter 1- TheGoldenDragoness (More detail will be added later, I wrote this in a rush, I'm really sorry) Three dragons, one gold, one red and one white, were decorating the Christmas tree. Golden flew around the enormous tree, hanging gold baubles everywhere while humming a Christmas carol. She smiled as she saw Kiara getting tangled up in the lights and falling over with a crash. She laughed and flew down to help. "You know, you really do have to be more careful with those lights," Golden pointed out, giggling. "I know, I know," Kiara replied as she shook her wings rid of the lights. They both looked over to Luminescence, who was sprawled out on the couch with a sour expression on her snout. A lot was on her mind that night. Especially the mistletoe that she wasn't going to be kissed under. Every year, the dragons of the mansion held a mistletoe contest and the dragoness that didn't get kissed was claimed to be cursed with bad luck for the rest of the year. And there was one less male dragon living in the mansion, meaning that one of them didn't get kissed. Luminescence wasn't worried about the kissing part. She was worried about the shame not getting kissed would bring. "Come on Lumie, get into the Christmas spirit!" Kiara called. Luminescence shook her head and replied with, "I'm going to take a walk guys," She had left the room before they could protest and slipped her coat on. She opened the door to a blast of cold wind and shivered. However, the Magicborn still stepped out onto the snow that was lit by silver spotlight of the moon. Luminescence pulled her coat closer and headed off to the mistletoe. The contest was a few hours away but Luminescence was already there, wishing for good, pleading for good. Chapter Two- Whitefoot&Tigerstripe Luminescence shivered and tugged the cloak closer. Padding softly through the snow, she wondered why she ditched in the first place. She was most certainly going to freeze out here. The NightWing jumped a mile as a voice suddenly sounded next to her. "Luminescence? What are you doing out here?" She turned to see Terdidae standing next to her. He waved his talons in elaborate looping patterns, bringing up some wind to clear up the storm. She squinted at him in the sudden sunlight. "I just... Went for a walk, that's all. I thought it would be....um, nice." Terdi gave her a disbelieving look. Luminescence wished she wasn't the World's Worst Liar. "Really. In a blizzard. With no hope of warmth or anything else but death. Unless someone else came along. Really." Lumie facetaloned. "Fine! It's complicated. I just wanted to be distracted." Terdidae brightened. "Hey, I know the perfect way! Have you ever heard of the Christmas Book Secrets?" Lumie racked her mind. "I don't think so," she replied. He clapped his talons together, delighted. "Great! So, it's this book that holds all of Christmas' secrets! It'll be fun to find it!" Terdi chirped. Lumie had to admit, it sounded pretty fun. Finally, she gave in. "Fine. Let's go!" They spread their wings and launched into the winter sky, away from the frozen pine forest and the little log cabin. Chapter 3- Ocean Curse Cloud and Heartbreaker groaned at Crystal’s attempt to make up Christmas jokes. Star was decorating the Christmas tree, but she still couldn’t get those cringy jokes out of her head. And Ocean, Treetop, Silverstreak, Goldenrod, where where they? Just as she stopped thinking, Ocean rushed in, looking like she was crazy. “So..many..dragons.” She collapsed on the couch. “Well, good night.” Cloud said, about to fall asleep from Crystal’s jokes. Meanwhile, Star woke Ocean up just as soon as Treetop, Silverstreak, and Goldenrod came in in the same condition as Ocean, except for Goldenrod who was sleepwalking outside for some reason. After hurrying her in, Star made the cookies quickly and fainted. Category:Collaborations Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Whitefoot&Tigerstripe) Category:Content (TheGoldenDragoness) Category:Content (Ocean Curse)